


those who were forgotten

by lunar_joon, PalePeach



Category: Original Work
Genre: ALSO fun fact: girls and girls and boys and boys, F/F, High Fantasy, Lesbians, M/M, Magic and shit, and by high i mean everyone sounds like a drug dealer, big dick energy, hey fun fact: i hate you, lots of gay shit prepare yourself cowards, lots of lesbians, some gays too, the twins are sluts and thats okay, uhhhhh gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_joon/pseuds/lunar_joon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePeach/pseuds/PalePeach
Summary: Corruption in the crown leads to 6 individuals on the run.Witches in demand for their priceless blood, hair and eyes.A knight who learned too much too fast.A pirate queen hiding from her past.An innocent peasant's daughter wrongly accused of treason.And a noble prince from a warring kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to hell you sinners

She’s all too used to running by now.

 

Elowen’s feet hit the tangled path as if she were breathing, running along it. The path glows just slightly, a fading enchantment from many moons ago.

 

She really does have to remind Elrin of that, doesn’t she?

 

The roots on the ground, bent perfectly to trip up even the most careful feet, move as she does, bending away from her and ensuring her movements are safe. She never slows once, only moves her arms to clutch the basket in her hand to her chest.

 

If she stops now, they’ll catch her.

 

Her dress, white but stained with dirt, flows behind her, and her hair hits her face more times than she can count.

 

_ If only I would take a cord with me more often _ , she thinks to herself bitterly as yet another ink-black strand hits her eyes directly. 

 

Just as she begins to feel like she can no longer run, she sees it come up on the horizon. Glowing faintly like the path she now stands on is a cabin, towering nearly 4 stories tall and covered in windows often only afforded by the rich, is the home she’s lived in for over 17 years, protected by the only parent she’s ever known- the woods surrounding her.

 

Elowen takes as deep a breath she can, and, without pausing once, throws her body as hard against the door as it will manage.

 

She hits the floor hard, wincing at the impact. Her basket flies from her hands and far into the hallway, lying dejected on its side. She lies, stomach down, upon the wooden boards, breathing hard. Her arm aches from the cut she received on the run. Not from the woods, but from metal. The woods are alive, caring, and can always be reasoned with. Metal is only as caring as the man who wields it.

 

“You don’t have to do that. The door was open.” An unamused voice calls to her from her right. Elowen reluctantly rolls on to her back. Above her stands Elrin, holding the basket she had thrown and looking tired of her antics.

 

“I was panicked.” Elowen pouts, sitting up.The action pulls at the wound in her arm, immediately reminding her of the still-bleeding wound. Elrin takes notice of it too, eyes growing suddenly saddened.

 

“You really need to be more careful near the border of the woods.” He says, offering his hand to help her up. Elowen gratefully takes it, standing unsteadily. Her bare feet ache from the run, but they’re unwounded.

 

Elrin leads her near the end of the long hallway, then off to the left. Its where he works on his own magicks, a room suffering no scars despite the endless elemental magick that seems to go on within. Across from this room is Elowen’s own, full of the scent of herbs and flowers from potions she sells to any villager who comes across their cabin.

 

“I needed water poppy, and so I got it.” Elowen says primly, raising her chin. Elrin rolls his eyes, leaving Elowen briefly to steal some herbs from her room. Elowen sits upon the window sill on the back wall of the room. The window is made not of common glass, which the forest cannot provide for them, but rather out of crystal, polished so highly that it’s almost entirely see through. When the sun rises and shines through the crystal, it throws intricate patterns upon the wooden floor.

 

Elrin returns with a roll of bandage, three sprigs of amaranth, and a crystal vial filled with water from the stream flowing near their home.

 

“I don’t know what you expect to do with that.” Elowen rolls her eyes. Elrin looks at the ingredients.

 

“The amaranth is for healing.” He says, sounding very certain of himself. Elowen nods as he bandages the amaranth upon her arm.

 

“That’s not how amaranth works.” Elowen says amusedly. Elrin ties off the bandage, then looks up at Elowen.

 

“See, I knew you’d say something like that, so that’s why I grabbed this.” He answers.

 

“Unenchanted water?” Elowen asks amusedly.

 

“Exactly.” He replies, and pours the water down her back. It’s freezing cold, most definitely thanks to his affinity for elements, and it re-energizes Elowen instantly.

 

“What is wrong with you?!” She snaps, jumping down from the windowsill and snapping her head to Elrin. He laughs, doubling over as Elowen pounds her fists uselessly on his back.

 

“Go get changed.” He finally says once he’s finished cackling at her misfortune. “I’ll prepare us a meal.”

 

**\-------- ★ --------**

 

Usually, when in the cabin, Elowen doesn’t wear more than a simple dress, and maybe a necklace if she feels up to it. But today is special; today, they have deer for dinner.

 

Occasionally, if a forest animal does something incredible, the are sacrificed to Elowen and Elrin. The greatest honour an animal can have is to be sacrificed to a witch. It is believed that, by being sacrificed to the witch, they are being sent directly to the best afterlife they can receive. If they are lucky, they may even be brought back as a witch themself.

 

Sacrifices are just as serious for witches. An animal’s life is sacred, and to have one sacrificed is honourable. So, she dresses for the occasion; after dinner, they’ll almost definitely perform a ritual in the deer’s honour.

 

Tonight, she wears a midnight blue gown given to her by her brother in order to impress a girl from the local village. It’s a bit big on her, pooling around her at the floor, but it fits her chest nicely, and the sleeves have been cut to fit her arms as well. Devoid of much decoration but made with a fabric that shimmers under light, it matches her brother’s eyes to a tee.

 

She dons a silver necklace, stark against the pale expanse of her collarbones, and moves down 2 sets of stairs to the kitchen, where Elrin has finished cooking. He’s dressed, too, in a simple white tunic, cut just high enough to show part of his stomach. Elowen rolls her eyes. 

 

“Seeing you dressed like that, I might think you were one of the king’s mistresses.” She says. Elrin crosses his arms.

 

“Be quiet, will you? I couldn’t put the corset on on my own.” He says, pouting. Elowen laughs as he points at the offending clothing, laying abandoned on the kitchen floor.

 

“You mustn’t leave that near the fire. It’s a danger.” Elowen smiles, picking it up and motioning for him to lift his arms. She fastens the corset tight around his waist, tying it expertly in a way she is far familiar. Elrin smiles his thanks and dons the jacket laying on the kitchen table, a beautiful peach coloured one emblazoned with golden chains. He made it himself out of fabric earned from a rich merchant. The “payment” he made haunted Elowen’s dreams for 3 nights, and left Elrin cackling every time she tried to bring up the “strange noises of the night”.

 

Sometimes, she could kill her brother.

 

They sit down at the table together, the food appearing before them in a shower of gold and silver light. Elowen grins and claps her hands together, silver sparks flying free from them. Elrin raises an eyebrow at her, and she smiles apologetically.

 

They may be the same age, but Elrin is far more mature than she is. Whereas Elowen spends her time in the forest, speaking with whatever will listen and charming the village people with smiles and stories, Elrin spends his time on his craft, practicing his magic far enough to be able to throw a flawless flame without even having to look. He can freeze seas, summon stones larger than the royal castle, and create shields more powerful than any man made defense.

 

And Elowen? Elowen can sing. She sings to heal, sings to destroy, or imbues words with magic to say just the right thing.

 

Elowen shakes her head briefly, clearing the thoughts away.

 

“Enjoy.” Elrin smiles, motioning to the food laid out before them.

 

And Elowen does.

 

**\-------- ★ --------**

 

They spend a few hours in the garden after that, sitting in quiet meditation. Elowen is never good at things such as this- she can’t sit very long without growing anxious to start moving, to start running, to do anything stimulating.

 

Finally, just as the moon comes high into the sky, Elrin takes pity on her.

 

“I think we’re done for the night.” He says, offering her his hand. They stand together, slipping in through the heavy crystal door at the back of the cabin. Elowen takes as good care of the garden as she can, but it’s easier for her to find the herbs on her own- they’re abundant in this forest.

 

“Go to bed, Elowen.” Elrin demands lightly, motioning up the stairs. Elowen nods, stifling a yawn, and treks up the swirling staircase that reaches all the way to the top floor, where her bedroom lies. Elrin’s is one floor below her, where he can sleep the day away and spend his time at night, working.

 

Elowen opens the door to her room, exhaustion heavy on her bones. She slips out of the gown, leaving it pooled on the floor, and instead dons a white nightgown given to her as  payment for healing an ailing child.

 

She curls up on her bed, centered on the back wall. It hangs from 4 silver chains, delicate  in appearance but strengthened by 13 enchantments. The gentle swaying rocks her to sleep.

 

**\-------- ★ --------**

 

Normally, Elowen is awoken by the sun rising through her window-covered roof. But this time, she’s awoken by cold hands gripping her shoulders hard. They shake her once, twice, three times, before she finally opens her eyes.

 

Above her is Elrin, gripping her hard. He’s dressed only in simple black pants and a white nightshirt, and draped over his arm are two black cloaks.

 

“Elown. We need to go.” He demands. Elowen rubs her eyes free from the remainders of sleep.

 

“Huh?” She cleverly responds. Elrin doesn’t smile.

  
“The king’s guards are here. They have witchblades.”

 

Witchblades. Cruel, silver swords, sharpened on the sides and tip, and barbed to ensure the most blood can be drawn.

 

Elowen had only come across one once, and it had lost her an eye.

 

She’s up in seconds, sending her bed swinging as she rushes to the table in the corner. She shoves scrolls and book into the bag on the chair, not bothering to check. They all fit in, miraculously, and she doesn’t stop once. She dashes about her room, sweeping anything that’ll fit into the bag. Elrin tosses her a cloak, and she slides it on, along with a pair of simple, flat shoes.

 

They don’t speak once. In less than a minute, they’re down the stairs. They’re in and out of their respective studios, and it still doesn’t weigh upon Elowen quite yet what’s happening. On one shoulder, she holds the bag filled nearly to bursting with her scrolls, and in her free hand, she throws away the water left to absorb moonlight in her cauldron, and sweeps nearly every herb off the table into it. Her hand catches on a slice in the wood, cutting her palm and spilling navy blood on to the table. She barely notices.

 

She has no time.

 

Elrin’s at her shoulder again, shaking her.

 

“They’re breaking down our door, Elowen.”

 

Elowen turns her back to the table. She fights back her tears and follows him out through the crystal door, over the silver fence, and in through the forest.

 

Less than 5 minutes is all it took for her world to fall apart.

 

She stares at Elrin as they hide themselves as well as they can among trees. Against Elowen’s spine, branches begin to move to conceal them, careful so as to not slice her skin. The trees are confused; they speak to Elowen in a chorus of voices lost to time.

 

“What happened, Elrin?” Elowen finally asks, tears falling from her only good eye. The other, an endless pool of galaxies, lays unaffected. She closes it temporarily, blocking out the faint glow the world seems to bathed in. that’s the curse of the eye- it highlights for her what she needs to see, and it tells her when someone is lying, but this effect can’t be turned off- it’s nauseating at times.

 

Right now, the house is glowing for her brightly enough to light the night.

 

“They found us, somehow.” Elrin replies, unhelpfully. Elowen’s hands shake around the handle on her cauldron. Elrin takes notice and covers them for her. She only now remembers of the cut from the table, but she can’t find it in herself to try and heal it.

 

“You were smart to grab your herbs and scrolls.” He assures her. He doesn’t seem as upset as Elowen; not a single tear touches his tanned cheeks.

 

“What did you grab?” She asks, looking dejected at her herbs.

 

Elrin shakes his head, and pulls up the hood of Elowen’s cloak. He pats the top of her head a few times. Elrin is a little bit taller than her, but both of them are significantly smaller than the humans of the villages nearby.

 

“We can’t stay here, El.” He says gently. Elowen nods, letting go of the cauldron with one hand and swiping away her tears.

 

“Do we have anywhere to stay?” She asks quietly.

 

“Check your patient logs.” Elrin offers. Elowen nods, and they sit down in the dirt, hidden behind brush and trees that wouldn’t let the witch hunters through even at the cost of their own lives.

 

Reopening her eye, Elowen begins to flip through her hastily-grabbed documents by the light of their cabin.

 

**\-------- ★ --------**

 

Just as the sun comes over the horizon, Elowen and Elrin stand at the door of their only solace. Elrin knocks and stands behind Elowen, allowing her to do what she does best.

 

A girl with dark skin and golden eyes opens it, towering nearly 3 heads over Elowen.

 

“Hello!” Elowen greets, forcing joy into her voice. The magic weaves easily with her words, and it comes off as well as she can manage. “You came to my cabin a few moons ago, looking for my assistance with something.”

 

The girl looks shocked momentarily, then steps aside quickly and bows her head deeply.

 

“Forgive me for not preparing the house for your arrival.” She says, bent at the waist completely.

 

“There’s no need to be sorry!” Elowen replies, gently grabbing the girl’s arm with a free hand. She passes off the cauldron to Elrin- the handle is soaked now in her navy blood.

 

“Please, come with me.” The girl insists, guiding the two in through the door. 

 

Elowen and Elrin exchange a glance.

 

Something in the heavens is smiling upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the working title for this was "twin twinks"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this taking 500 years to get out.
> 
> My life as a writer is wild djfhgjfd.
> 
> Enjoy!

The house is small and quaint, all though it is nice and cozy. Honie having an affinity for decor, the house is decorated nicely from floor to ceiling. Everything placed perfectly as she sees fit.

Nicknacks and various collections of crystals and rocks to bones belonging to long since passed animals, which are said to bring good luck and protection. There lay not a speck of dust or dirt to comment on, as she cleans just as much as she collects.

Despite the size, there remains enough room to shelter both twins. Honie stretches her arm out, motioning toward the spare bedroom and the twins quickly follow along. Laying across from the spare is a set of stairs, composed of polished cedar wood, being the work of none other than Honie. The stairs lead up to the second floor of the house, where her own mother resides.

In the bedroom two single beds lay side by side, a foot apart from each other. Each made up neatly with hand made pillows and blankets, again the work of honie. She nods and leaves the twins to their business, striding over to the set of cedar stairs, leading herself up.

Elowen makes quick work of placing the few of the possessions she still has, no doubt by now her beloved home has been made a mess of and ransacked for any items that may hold monetary value.

Humans, many of them so greedy. Willing to cause devastation for their own gain, so unlike Honie, her name as sweet as herself. Elowen paused from arranging her possessions long enough for Elrin to take notice.

"Daydreaming again are we?" he laughed, amused by her vacant staring. She quickly turned her head to her brother, placing her last remaining book onto the shelf stood beside the only window in the room. She smiled, letting out a mock laugh "It's not like you're any better than I am."

Elrin kept himself quiet, he knew it was truth, but he wouldn't reward her by speaking it aloud. He took his seat on the bed closest to the door watching as his sister put the rest of her belongings away.

ㅡ

Elrin had taken to sewing his sister some new clothes, her old ones left behind with the house. Honie had insisted that he use her various fabrics, of which she had many. Spending some of her idle time sewing and mending clothes. She was really quite the seamstress.

His nimble fingers worked as quickly as he could, as Elowen had changed into a shirt of Honie's, that of which was, of course, much too large for her.

However she didn't mind it, actually, she seemed to be beaming. How easy she was to read, Elrin smiled to himself. He was glad his sister's spirits had seemed to be up, despite the situation they had been dropped into.

The garden was just as nice and sorted as all the collections in the house. Elowen had gone to the garden to help pick fresh vegetables to make dinner, accompanying the target of her silly affections.

Potatoes, carrots, parsnip, turnips, and rosemary. A fine stew this would make and Elowen was already getting down to pick at the various ingredients. Honie kneeled down beside her, sliding over a basket full of strawberries.

"Would you care for some?" She smiled sweetly. Elowen returned the smile, placing the vegetables to the left of her. "Why thank you, how kind" she grabbed an especially plump looking one from the basket, raising it to her mouth, cheeks light and rosy. It was incredibly sweet and yet it was just another thing that Honie was great at.

Quite the gardener she was, Elowen could only imagine how great the soup would be. They spent a few passing moments in silence, eating, it felt comfortable. *Safe*.

She gathered back up her fresh picked vegetables with dirt-stained hands. Not that the dirt bothered her, the earth had always been so kind and caring.

Finally, she broke the silence and spoke up, "Shall we?" she asked, holding up the vegetables. Honie nodded and helped her to stand again, placing her hand gently on Elowen’s forearm. Elowen couldn't help but feel a warmness inside herself at the touch.

Heading back inside through the back door, the old oak house was surrounded by flowers, lavender and honeysuckle. There were vines running up the walls and into cracks in the old oak. mismatched patterns dancing along the house.

Elowen stood for a moment to admire its beauty, Honie taking notice and picking off some honeysuckle from the wall. Turning to face Elowen she placed the flower in her champagne blonde hair. With her spirits back up as well as her mana, her once ink black hair returned to a gentle blonde.

"You know? You’re quite beautiful" Honie let out, smiling down at the much smaller girl in front of her. Elowen made a small sound of embarrassment, averting her eyes to the stone path she stood on.

The wind caressed her pink stained cheeks as she muttered out a thank you.

Honie tread back into her home and Elowen quickly followed suit.  
Back in the house Elrin lifted himself from his resting spot on a plush chair. Walking up to his sister and presenting to her the dress of which he had made. On the small table beside the chair lay a half finished product of fabric and some furs, some clothes for himself.

“I bequeath these garments upon you, dear sister” he half bowed his and pushed the dress towards her, palms flat. “Stop that!” She laughed, taking the dress from him and then batting his hands away playfully. She held it up in front of her as elrin took his seat back in the chair.

A smooth cream coloured silk, adorned with gold trim. Folds over the chest and ruffles at the ends of long sleeves. She looked back to Elrin, mocking his voice from earlier. “Why, how marvelous dear brother.” Tone giving way to another short giggle.

He gave out a laugh and got back to his sewing, Elowen excusing herself to go get changed.

ㅡ

The soup was, as predicted, amazing. Elowen filling up bowls for everyone to eat, of course, she had to be the first to taste Honie's cooking. Bread had been made the day before and was a perfect side to the soup.

She pulled forth a large bread knife from its stand and began to cut the bread as evenly as she could. 

She served her brother, who had by now finished his work and changed into clothes of his own, then directed herself to make up a bowl for Honies mother, Serena.

A kind woman, the wisdom of the years not lost on her. Soft features accented with a few wrinkles of age, skin cinnamon and eyes of Auburn. Hair dark and curly. Despite her appearance she lay ill and bedridden.

A long story that can be summed up as a curse from a father who wasn't ready to be a dad. Simply put, this happened to be a very complex curse.

Honie had filled this in to Elowen, who in turn had promised to do all she could to help her mother. A way to earn her and her brothers stay, she had said.

Humans, mostly, cannot curse people themselves. For the right price though, certain wizards can be bribed into being the conduit. Wizards spells are intricate and to undo one is no simple task. Wound together like loose yarn sitting in the bottom of a basket, only the most lithe of fingers would be able to untangle.

Elowen placed the soup and bread on a tray along with her homemade lemongrass and ginger tea. She heaved up the tray and attempted to make her way to the stairs.

Before she could take a second step Honie swiftly reached for the tray and lifted it from her arms. “Please let me,” she winked.

Elowen found herself at a loss for words. Cheeks flush with colour she nodded along as Honie made her way up the stairs to her mothers room.

Her mother lay tucked up in bed, comfortable looking, but no doubt in pain, only worsening with each passing day. Her face lit up a tinge upon seeing the two girls, one with food in hand.

Honie walked up and presented her mother with the food, gently placing it down upon her lap.

Elowen stood at her side, “It’s a pleasure to meet you miss serena.” Serena’s slender and sadly sickly looking fingers took up the tray from her daughter, giving her a small nod before turning her attention to the young witch. “Please dear, no need for formalities. It’s very nice to meet you as well.”

Not wanting to dance around the subject at hand, Elowen was about to speak up when Serena cut in for her, “Honie has told me you could help lift my curse, I’d be eternally thankful.”

“Please, it's the least I could do for you. After you’ve so kindly opened your home to us.” Smooth lips spoke. “Of course I’ll lift it from you, but,” there was a pause of hesitation, shuffling around how to phrase her next words in her head. Her soft pale hands snaking their way to rest upon serena’s.

“It’s going to be very straining on me. All my energy will need to be focused on healing you and pulling mana and energy from the forest and my brother.” Another pause and a deep breath in, “this may pull attention to us, as you know we’re being… pursued.” The words slipped out bitter and clipped.

There was a nod and look of understanding from Serena, she’d been no stranger to seeing witches hunted and killed, the population of witches having dwindled from when she was just a child. A tragedy and monstrosity it was, if only more humans felt the same.

The hidden fear within Elowens cosmic purple eyes was palpable, a shame to see in such a sweet young girl.

A dull silence overtook the room, Elowens hands retreating back to lay at her sides. Serena took in a sharp breath and reached over to scoop up her cup of tea to take a sip.

Honie had been watching silently from besides Elowens side.

A clink of the tea cup being placed back down and Serena nodded, “I accept any danger or consequences that may fall upon us. For what you’re going to do and go through, I vow to protect you and your brother as my own.”

Her eyes spoke a silent ‘thank you,’ words she just couldn’t seem to audibly place. “Please, finish your meal and allow me to gather up some of my supplies and mana.” She nodded curtly and gave her a placid smile.


End file.
